Convincing Layla
by FindingSky101
Summary: Uriel meets his Soulfinder but will he convince her to stay with him in time!
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Uriel's Soulfinder in two POVs**

"Hurry up Zed. We'll be late for the meeting!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs. The whole family were waiting in the car, we were going to a meeting with Julie West, top agent and member of the Savent Net. Along with Layla West (her younger sister). I couldn't help but notice they were living in South Africa, the area my Soulfinder lived. Julie was far too old to be my Soulfinder ,37, but her sister was 25 ,my age.

**Layla's POV**

I was stating to get pissed with Julie, the meeting was in 5 minuets and she was still searching for the house keys. Finally she ran down and dived in the black BMW. When we arrived the Benidict brothers were all in the waiting room oft sisters office. I awkwardly stumbled behind her.

"Wait here for a minuet sweetie" Julie whispered.

Ever since our mother died in a car accident, she thought of me as her priority.

Saul Benedict was first to spot me... "Hi, sorry didn't see you"

"Oh hi" I mumbled

" It's nice too meet you these are my sons" he pointed to all the boys against the wall . "I was fascinated by your gift: please can you fully explain it to me"

At first I felt awkward but soon explained how I could make people see and feel what I wanted them too.

All the family were drawn to every word I said.

**Uriel's POV**

God did Layla look good, as she told us about her gifts I had enough time too check her features out. She was smaller then Sky but had dark eyeliner on her eyes, she had deep blonde hair with hypnotising blue eyes with yellow around the pupil. She had black skinny jeans on, black leather jacket and black Uggs. I couldn't see her top as her arms were crossed.

_Checking me out huh!?_

Her voice came in my head, and that was it. I was lit up! It was Layla, she was my Soulfinder! I just stated at her in shock!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if the last chapter was short. This includes Sky's POV too. Thanks :-)**

**Layla's POV**

In the meeting I only had one question on my mind... Why was Uriel staring at me, I couldn't read his emotion though-Was he shocked, surprised-I don't know but he wouldn't look any where else. . After the meeting he spun me round by the elbow so I was face to face with him. I stared deeper into his deep eyes.

"How long have you known?" He asked me smiling. What was he going on about? Know what?

**Uriel POV**

"Know what?" Layla looked at me shocked. _Your my Soulfinder_ I was now resorting to telepathy. Her face lit up, she was giggling, the tough girl image gone. She was gorgeous.

**Layla's POV**

I can't believe it was him, Uriel Benedict. Before I could say anything he leant in and kissed me, leaving his mom-Karla-speechless and the small girl (but taller than me anyway) with a big grin on her face.

I looked over embarrassed, Uriel saw this and butted in before they could say anything "Guys meet Layla"

Zed smirked "We know who she is" he said before Uriel could finish

Uriel acted as if he said nothing, "My Soulfinder" Uriel grinned at the last word.

l**Sky POV**

I couldn't stop smiling:Uriel's Soulfinder. Layla shyly went over to her sister. God she was tiny! Never thought I'd say that! We all got the car home together-Me,Zed,Layla and Uriel. Zed was grinning widely... "Why are you so happy?" I said casually "Your no longer the smallest girl in the family" he chuckled. Before I could slap him, Uriel kicked him in the shin making Layla silently giggle.

**Uriel POV**

When we arrived at the house, Julie was waiting with her arms open wide. Layla just smiled and walked past her. Leaving her in the corner close to tears. Straight away I jogged up to Julie

"What's going on?" I asked quietly.

Julie shrugged her shoulders and stumbled in the house. Layla was waiting for me at the door. She walked other and gave me a kiss. I would never get used to that magical feeling of her lips touching mine. I pulled her into the house, not breaking the kiss. When she broke off I felt a rush of disappointment run through me. In that exact second Julie ran in the hall with a tear in her eye, Layla bent down, her eyes now filled with tears. What had just happened?

**Layla POV**

How did she find me, how did she always find me? Uriel glared at me, fear in his eyes. That's when I saw her, strolling down the drive as if she belonged there.

"Maria Kelly" Zed hissed Sky disappeared in his chest. "Don't worry you two, it's Layla I want" Uriel laughed "You aren't going to touch her" he hissed, all amusement gone. "You don't understand" I silently whispered. Uriel,Sky and Zeds eyes were now on me. "Don't worry dear, I'll explain" Maria Kelly started "As you probably know by now, Layla's gift is... Unique. Something I'd love in my Network. We had a deal, I free her mother for her gifts and soul. But so far I have not been paid." Uriel looked at me in disbelief. "That's because you failed your half of the bargain" I began "Sssh child I was just seeing if you change your mind about joining me, clearly not. Just watch your back dear, I'd hate for anything bad to happen to you." With that she was off. Uriel screamed after her but I couldn't make out any words. I fell back and let the darkness take me.

**.I'll update as soon as :-) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
